youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacksepticeye
Sean William McLoughlin ('''born '''February 7, 1990), known on YouTube as''' Jacksepticeye 'or just as '''Jack', is an Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally Vlogs. He is the self-proclaimed "most energetic video game commentator on YouTube". He currently has 5.2 million+ subscribers, 1.9 Billion+ views, and 1.6 thousand+ videos. Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron. He does various series on games, where the episodes of a particular series are spaced out with 3-5 days in between, normally. Some famous series Jack does are The Sims 4, Subnautica, and Happy Wheels. One of the two non-video-game series he does is "Reading Your Comments," where he responds to people's comments on various social medias. The second one is regular vlogs, where he usually shares, talks about his life or what's going around the channel. He does not have a name for his fan base because he recognizes his fans as individuals, not one. About Jack, known as Jacksepticeye, real name of Seán William McLoughin (Origin of his name, it's at 3:18) He's the biggest Irish YouTuber out there right now and also one of the fastest growing channels there is. Seán lives in Athlone, Co. Westmeath, Ireland. He lives in an apartment in the city now. He used to live with some friends (they moved), they did appear in a vlog once. He attended college twice in Ireland, the first time (in Music Technology) he did not finish college but the second time (in Hotel Management) he did. Jack is well-known by people around Athlone. Jack is a super duper energetic YouTuber who loves to play all sorts of games ranging from FNAF, Subnautica, Happy Wheels, Sims 4, and even flash games. He sometimes speaks Irish in his videos such as some religion songs and even some phrases in Irish (Here are some examples). Jack lived in the country side with his parents as a kid. He had a wood cabin next to his parents, later on. Jack has two sisters and two brothers, both are older than him. He love food, all kinds of food, but his three favorites are cookies, cakes and ice-cream. All of which are useful for luring him into windowless white vans. Community There are several games and forums for Jacksepticeye: Jacksepticeye Game Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber YouTube Party Massacre Jacksepticeye fan forum Jackventure Jacksepticeye's Paradox Quotes *''"Top of the morning to you, laddies! My name is jacksepticeye, and welcome to *game/video title*"(Intro) *"Hello all you beautiful out there, my name is Jacksepticeye."(Old intro) *"Hey hey guys, what is going on? I am back for another___________."(First intro) *"Any form of criticism."(Directed at Billy) *"SCREW YOU BILLY!!!"(When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him)(At random times when Billy is seen) *"Speeeeeed is keeeey!"(In Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) *"HAAAAAAAPY WHEEEEEEELS!!!"(In the start of his intro, where he is stating the game, if he is playing Happy Wheels) *"OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU"(In Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) *Calm your tits of a character/person!(Whenever someone is in panic, even if it's a male) *"GO BILLY, GO GO GO!!!"(When he does a bottle run in Happy Wheels) *"It'/Is too far.(When he fails at a spikefall in Happy Wheels) *"NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!"(When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) *"OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING"(When he uses the pink tricycle in Turbo Dismount) *"YOLO BITCHES!"(When he does something reckless) *"Blasphemy, of the highest order!"(When he makes a mistake) *"LIKE A BOSS!"(when he gets a difficult thing done) *"Thread the needle!"(When he attempts something that requires precision) *"When in doubt, Segway Steve!"(When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels) *"LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!!"(Covers web cam)(When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids) *"GOOO JACKY BOY!!!"(When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount) *"Flips for days!"(When Jack sees a character(in any game) doing flips) *"FUCKA YOU, GAME!"(When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game)(South Park Reference) *"I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!"(Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) *"And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!"(in Happy wheels, usually when using Pogo Pete or Segway Steve) *"FUCK IT!"(When he fails at something) *"Look at this sexy beast!"(Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) *"Hey Ma!... Ma!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...!(When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) *"TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!/MY NIPPLES ARE SOOOO TWISTY FRESH RIGHT NOW!"(When he is excited about something) *"Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!"(Outro) *"BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!"(When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) *"Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!"(In Happy Wheels. in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls) *"Slinky dink!"(When he does a Slinky-like motion in any sort of game) *"GO JACKY BOYYYY!"(In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level) *"STEEEEEEEEVE"(In Happy Wheels when playing as Segway Steve and he fails a spikefall) *OFF ROADING BITCHESSSS!(When usually in GTA V he goes off roading in his car) *"+1 BICEPS"(whenever strength is involved) *" 'TICKY BOMB! "(When he is playing GTA V and throws a Sticky Bomb) *"You SACK O' TITS!"(In Happy Wheels and Turbo Dismount whenever his character fails at something) *"BOOPER DOOPER!!" (When he's really excited, or he doesn't have anything else to say) *"I am a stegosaurus." (In random situations) *"I'm having a good time!" (When he is enjoying a game) Jack also uses the word "formidable" in normal vocabulary. He is also known only once to say "subscribe to Dman6779" before the channel was even created Which suggests that Dman6779 watches his videos. Games Jacksepticeye Has Played These games are included, but not limited to: *404 Sight *60 Seconds *72 *7 Days *90 Second Portaits *AaaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAAaAAAAA!!! For the Awesome *Afraid of Monsters *Agario *A Good Husband *A Good Snowman is Hard to Build *A Good Wife *Akinator *Amateur Surgeon *Amazing Frog *Amnesia *Among The Sleep *Angry Birds Star Wars *Aperture Tag *Apotheon *ARK: Survival Evolved * Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag * Autocraft * Badger Simulator * Baking Simulator * BattleBlock Theater * Battlefield 3 * Battlefield 4 *Battlefield Hardline *Beam.NG Drive *Besiege Alpha *Betrayer *Bioshock Infinite *Bloodborne *Bloody Good Time *Boson X *Broforce * Bully Scholarship Edition * Bunny Man: Lost Souls *Burnout Paradise *Cards Against Humanity *Catlateral Damage *Chicken Walk (Oculus Rift) *Christmas Shopper Simulator *Cities Skylines *Citizen Burger Disorder *Classroom Aquatic (Oculus Rift) * Cleverbot Evie * Colina * Contrast * Cookie Clicker * Crashtastic * Creepy Zone * Critical Mass * Cry of Fear * Crysis 3 *Cyberspace (Oculus Rift) *Dark Cut *Dark Cut 2 *Dark Souls *Dark Souls 2 *DayZ *Deadbolt *Deadpool *Dead Rising 3 *Death Unknown *Depth *Deputy Dangle *Destroy the Porn *Donald the Return *Don't Shit Your Pants *Don't Starve *Don't Whack Your Teacher *Douchebag Beach Club *Douchebag Life *Douchebag Lifestyle *Douchebag's Chick *Douchebag Workout 2 *Drunken Robot Pornography * Dumb Ways to Die * Dumb Ways to Die 2 * Dumpy Going Elephants (Oculus Rift) *Dying Light * Electronic Super Joy * Enforcer: Police Crime Action * Entwined * Erie * Error #53 * Escape from Lavender Town * Eyes * Facade * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 *Farming Simulator *Fatal Frame 2 *Feed the Head *Fibrillation *Final Fantasy X *First Person Lover *Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Flockers * Floculus Bird (Oculus Rift) * Fly in the House * Game of the Year 420BlazeIt *Garry's Mod (Gmod) *Gasosta *Geometry Dash *Give Up *Give Up 2 *Goat Simulator * Goat MMO Simulator * GoatZ * Go Home, You're Drunk * Goofball Goals * Grand Theft Auto V * Grand Theft Auto V (Next Gen) * Grand Theft Auto V (PC) * Grass Simulator * Grow Home * Guns, Gore, and Cannoli * Guns of Icarus * Half-Life 2 * Handless Millionaire Season 2 * Happy Wheels * Hard Time * Hellwaltzer * Henry Stickman: Breaking the Bank * Henry Stickman: Escaping the Prison * Henry Stickman: Stealing the Diamond * Henry Stickman: Infiltrating the Airship * Hide * Hitman Absolution * Hobo * Hobo Prison Brawl * Home Improvisation * Hotline Miami * Hotline Miami 2 * How Do You Do It * Huniepop * I Am Bread * Ib * Illusion Ghost Killer * Imscared *inFAMOUS First Light *inFAMOUS Second Son *Insert Title Here *Inside *i Saw Her Across the World *i Saw Her Standing There *i Saw Her Too, With Lasers * Jacksepticeye 1 Million Subscriber YouTube Party Massacre * Jacksepticeye Game * Jacksepticeye's Paradox * Jackventure * Jazzpunk * Jeff the Killer * Journey * Just Cause 2 * Kerbal Space Program * Killing Floor 2 *Kill the Bad Guy *Kitty Powers' Matchmaker *Kraven Manor *Kung Fury: Street Rage *Lakeview Cabin *Left 4 Dead 2 *Lemma * Life is Strange (Ep. 1, 2, 3) * Limbo * Little Big Planet 3 * Little Inferno * Lone Survivor * Lord of the Aisle * Lucius 2 * Lullaby for an Electric Toaster * Lumber Island * Mad Father * Maere * Mark of the Ninja * Medieval Engineers * Mental * Metamorphabet * Metro Last Light * Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor * Midnight Man * Minecraft * Minimal Theory * Mirror's Edge * Moonbase Alpha * Mortal Kombat X * Mount Your Friends * Muddy Heights * My Future Self * Neverending Nightmares * Next Car Game * Nightmare House 2 *No Time to Explain *Nyctophobia * Octodad * Octodad Shorts * OlliOlli * OlliOlli 2: Welcome to Olliwood * Omegalodon * One Finger Death Punch * One Late Night * Outlast * Outlast: Whistleblower * Overgrowth * Pain * Paint the Town Red * Pesadelo *Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare *Plug and Play *Plush *Pokeslender *Presentable Liberty *Pretentious Game 1, 2, & 3 *Prison Architect *Prop Hunt *Prototype 2 *Psycosis *P.T. (Silent Hill) *QWOP *Raspy Hill *Real Horror Stories *Red Faction Armageddon *Risk of Rain *Road Redemption *Robot Rice Cooker Revolt *Rock of Ages *Santa's Rampage *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Sem Saida *Senza Peso: A Mini-Opera *Shadow of the Colossus * Shelter 2 * Shovel Knight * SimpleRockets * Siren Blood Curse *Skate 3 *Skeletal Dance Simulator *SkyDIEving *Skyrim *Sleeping Dogs *Slender Elementary *Slender the Arrival *Slendytubbies *Smoking Simulator *Sniper Elite 3 *Sonic.exe *Sortie En Mer *South Park: the Stick of Truth *South Park VR (Oculus Rift) *Speedrunners *Spintires *Spongebob Slendypants *Spore *Stairs *Stalked *Starbound *Star Wars Trench Run *Stonewick Manor *Stranded Deep *Subnautica *Sumotori Dreams *Sunset Overdrive *Super Amazing Wagon Adventure *Super Hexagon *SuperHOT *Super Wolfenstein HD *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Team Fortress 2 *Tea Party Simulator 2014 *Tea Party Simulator 2015 *Technolust (Oculus Rift) *The Binding of Isaac * The Binding of Isaac Rebirth * The Curse of Blackwater * The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain * The Deep Well * The Escapists * The Evil Within * The Forest (Co-Op and Single Player) * The Hunger Game * The Hunter * The Hunter Primal * The Impossible Game * The Impossible Quiz * The Last of Us * The Marvelous Miss Take * Theme Park (Oculus Rift) * The Rake: Hostel * The Room * The Sims 4 * The Stanley Parable * The Static Speaks My Name * The Swapper * The Tender Cut * The Train *The Very Organized Thief *The Visitor *The Visitor Returns *The Walking Dead *The Walking Dead: 400 Days *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt *The Wolf Among Us *They Breathe *The You Testament *Thief *This War of Mine *Thomas was Alone *Time Rifters (Oculus Rift) *Titanfall *Titan Souls *Tomb Raider *Totally Accurate Toilet Simulator 2013 *Toward the Light * Town of Salem * Trials Fusion * Turbo Dismount * Unfair Mario * Unfair Platformer * Unturned * Valiant Hearts: The Great War * Vanguard V (Oculus Rift) * Vanish * Vapour * Velocibox * Viscera Cleanup Detail *VVVVVV *Watch_Dogs *Whack the Thief *Whack your Boss *Whack your Computer *Whack your Ex * White Day: A Labyrinth Named School * White Finger * White Noise Online *Windlands *Windosill *Yandere Simulator '''For more information, click here to go to the JackSepticEye Wiki.' Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views